As a conventional laser processing apparatus, one disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-188422 has been known, for example. In this laser processing apparatus, while a converging lens converges first laser light (processing laser light) and second laser light (rangefinding laser light), converging point position control means detects reflected light of the second laser light reflected by a laser-light-irradiated surface of an object to be processed and regulates the position of the converging point of the first laser light. This makes it possible to position the converging point of the first laser light at a predetermined distance from the laser-light-irradiated surface and form a modified region within the object to be processed.